


兔兔饲养日记（3）

by pepe_eeeeeee



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepe_eeeeeee/pseuds/pepe_eeeeeee





	兔兔饲养日记（3）

“你说什么？”

林在范被段宜恩的问题惊到了，他可真没想到，兔子是这么草率又露骨的物种。

“我说，我可以给你生孩子吗？奶奶说喜欢一个人就想给他生一窝孩子的。”

段宜恩的瞳仁里落着揉碎的月光，抿着薄薄嘴唇，嘴角还似翘非翘的。

“恩恩啊，你是公兔子。”

“我可以的！奶奶还说过，只要在下面就可以生兔子的！在范你知道什么是下面吗？”

“我……知道。”

林在范现在满脑子都是段宜恩在他身下求欢的样子。他觉得自从段宜恩出现在他家，自己就像得了唇炎一样，总觉得嘴巴干干的。

都怪这只兔子。

“那在范可以教我吗？”

段宜恩从餐椅上起身扑过来，双臂揽住林在范的脖子，两条露在外面的小细腿贴着他的。

眼前是搂着他脖子一脸期待的小兔，两只光着的脚丫微微踮起，衣服因为抬手的关系往上蹿了不少，露出一小段纤细的腰肢，腿上相接的地方是柔软又细腻的触感，林在范觉得他的病大概要小兔亲一口才能治好。

“闭眼。”

段宜恩听完紧紧的把眼睛闭上，用力的脸都要揪在一起了，可等了一会儿什么也没发生。他松了松眼睛，眯出一条缝去看对面的人。

“闭上。”

啊被发现了。

小兔又刷的把眼睛闭闭好，就像是以前他偷吃时被妈妈捉个正着，便马上把手里的食物藏到背后一样。

林在范还在努力的给自己做心里建设，虽然小兔是很诱人，但是不管怎么说，他也是只兔子，自己这样算不算虐待动物？而且他要是真的弄个兽交，以后他的猫崽子们会这么看他？

肯定是觉得他禽兽不如吧，虽然他现在对小兔满脑子下流想法的样子跟禽兽也没什么两样。

脑子里乱糟糟的想法被小兔突然的扭动打断了。段宜恩等的急了，又怕林在范凶他不敢睁眼，就左右晃了晃身体。卫衣的帽绳扫过林在范胸前，已经有些抬头的下体被柔软的布料摩擦了两下，身体里像是凭空被添了把柴，火苗子直直的往上蹿。

唉不管了。先睡了再说。

林在范的手按在小兔的背上，把人朝自己拉的更近些，轻轻吻上那两片朱红的唇。

小兔从没被人亲过，嘴上感觉有柔软的触感时，眼睛一下子睁开瞪的老大。

他看到林在范的脸就这样贴在他眼前，每一个细节都被放大，额前柔软发丝的分叉，眼皮上流星般的小痣，卷翘的睫毛，高挺的鼻梁，薄薄的嘴唇，瞪着的一双眼睛逐渐柔软下来。

林在范用舌尖撬开小兔子的一口小银牙，舌面划过犬齿时，每一个凸起都被尖锐的触感撩拨着。探进去扫荡过口腔里的每一处，林在范觉得段宜恩嘴里满是清新的甜香。

说起来也不是个爱吃素的兔子，怎么嘴里还这么甜呢。

扣住小兔的后脑，林在范一遍一遍加深这个吻，另一只手的食指绕着露在外面的尾巴打转。

小兔子哪经得起这样绕尾巴的挑逗。

段宜恩觉得腿有些发软，嘤咛着靠在林在范身上，发硬的下半身裹在衣服里，让他觉得有些难受。

“难……难受……”

谁知道拉着林在范的手覆上去，下身被人包裹在手心里，隔着衣服不断摩挲着，却让他觉得更加难受了。他只能摩擦着双腿，挺挺胯把肉物更深的送过去。

林在范把小兔抱起来放到餐桌上，分开双腿自己站进去。一手托住他的腰，另一只手探进宽大的卫衣里，一点点抚过紧实的肌肉，之后用粗糙的指腹在乳晕上转圈。

段宜恩觉得胸前像是有蚂蚁在爬，让他情不自禁的撑住桌子仰着头，把胸口不断往前送。

“在范……痒……”

“哪里痒啊？是这边？”

林在范用指甲轻轻刮了下一边的乳头。

“还是这边？”

他的指甲又蹭过另一边。

“两边都……”

把罩在段宜恩身上的卫衣脱下来，林在范低下头去吮小兔胸前的嫣红，舌尖绕着挺立的红点打转，牙齿轻咬着往外拉扯，一边玩儿够了就换另一边，直到那里有些肿胀，泛出娇艳欲滴的红色，上面盖满了晶亮的液体。

段宜恩从未体会过这种感觉，毕竟他还是只从未发过情的纯洁的小兔，光是被人吸吮着乳尖，他就觉得自己好像要上天了一般，那种酥麻的让人欲罢不能的感觉，在每一处林在范碰触过的地方蔓延，他现在只想让眼前的人占据他的全部。

两只小脚丫交错着勾在宽阔的背上，带着地板的凉意。林在范背过手去把他们捉进手心里，用自己的体温给小兔捂着。

开始是暖暖的，可后来段宜恩觉得自己的双腿被渐渐分开固定在林在范身体两侧，他觉得那种空虚的感觉似乎更强烈了。想要并拢双腿摩擦却做不到，意念全都集中在后方的一处，他觉得那里开始有液体渗出，只能绷紧了屁股收缩起括约肌来满足自己。

“在范……”

林在范乐得看小兔欲求不满的样子，松开握着双脚的手，把人拉得离自己近些，手隔着段宜恩身上仅有的一块布料去探那藏在臀缝间的穴口。

粗糙却有弹性的布料大片的嵌进小兔两瓣屁股的缝隙里，前段被勒的更紧了，害他只能自己晃动着去蹭林在范那已经顶起的帐篷。林在范的手指稍微使力的深入进去，压着布料去撑开内里的褶皱，和手指直接进入不同，那种有些粗糙和干涩的触感带来的刺激，使爱液更多更快的分泌出来。待到手指连同衣服一起撤出来的时候，那上面已经被肠液浸出一片深色。

林在范这才把段宜恩身上着最后一层脱下来，肿胀的性器脱离了束缚，高高的贴近下腹挺立着，尖端有些乳白色的液体渗出。

低下头在马眼狠狠吸了一口，段宜恩觉得自己浑身都紧绷着，脚趾蜷在一起，背弯成漂亮的反弓。

“啊……啊在范……感觉好奇怪啊……”

林在范把小兔的茎身含一半进嘴里，舌尖摩擦着尖端皮下那块粗糙的部位，手重新伸进湿答答的后穴开拓，一点点的进入和撑开。

摸到肠壁上那处凸起时，段宜恩感到快感正从尾椎侵入大脑，而后身体一阵颤栗，呻吟着射进林在范嘴里。

没有一丝咸腥的味道，林在范把那些射出来的浊液悉数吞了下去，而后起身和小兔交换了一个他自己味道的吻。

“舒服吗……”

“恩……”

段宜恩的眼本就有些泛红，现在因为情欲的关系泛着迷离的光，整个人都是白里透红的样子，喘息时胸口不住欺负着，让人想再次把那两朵茱萸含进嘴里。

“那我怎么办？”

“我帮你……”

林在范抱着认转了个圈，让自己斜倚在餐桌上面对着小兔。手撑了下桌面觉得有些湿润，他便用手指沾了给段宜恩看。

此时段宜恩正跪在他身下，模仿着他刚才的样子，笨拙的去解系着的裤带。

“恩恩……你的……”

小兔抬头，看到林在范指尖沾着的晶亮的液体，臊的整张脸通红，兔耳本是淡粉色的内里，现在也因为加速流动的血液变成了更深的颜色。

林在范伸出舌头舔掉指尖的爱液，而后帮小兔解决了脱衣服困难的问题。

段宜恩模仿着林在范刚才的样子，把粗大的性器含进嘴里，吞咽的动作带来嘴唇的紧缩和舌面的蠕动，雪白的人儿，生涩的动作，吊起的眼梢和那纯净目光里的几分问询与讨好，带给林在范极大的精神刺激。

“啊……”

有些尖立的虎牙擦过表面凸起的血管，惹得叫出声来。小兔却像是吓到了一般，把硬物从嘴里吐出来。

“怎么……唔……”

话还没问完，便被林在范掐住下颌，嘴再一次被填满。嘴角被胀大的性器磨得生疼，抽出时裹满津液，进入时那些晶亮又被留在了包裹住茎身的红唇上，而后任凭粘稠的液体缓慢顺着颈子流下去。

小兔跪在林在范身下努力的吞吐着，腰身微微塌陷，小屁股和仍留在那里的毛绒的一团微微翘起，随着人嘴里的动作有些轻微的颤动。

林在范于是加快了抽动的速度，看那雪白的臀肉和毛团一起，以更加剧烈和淫靡的方式晃动起来。双手插进小兔的发间，一个挺身之后将头牢牢固定住，一腔浓精顺着喉管流进小兔胃里。

太深的进入让段宜恩觉得想要干呕，又因为嘴被堵住连舌都被压着，冲动只能停留在蠕动的喉头。林在范撤出来时，尖端的白浊撒了几点在段宜恩的唇边，乳白色液体落在朱红的唇瓣上，色情的不像话。

“好喝吗，恩恩？”

段宜恩伸出舌尖舔掉嘴上的浊液，抬起头来看着林在范，眼角还落着生理性的泪水，却带上一双纯情的目光朝他点点头。

“恩，好喝。”

小兔真是，纯洁的想让人糟践。

拖着腋下把人拉起按在餐桌上，胸前灼热的两点触到凉凉的理石桌面，段宜恩受惊似的抬起了被压下的上半身。

“凉……”

“那想要点热的吗？”

林在范的一手从背后探过去揉捏着胸前的鲜红，另一只手在穴口的褶皱处不停的打转。

“恩……”

用性器替下手来顶住菊穴，林在范试探性的一点点插入。毕竟是未经人事的小兔，第一次还是要小心一点好。

他低估了小兔对性事的适应能力。

刚插进去三分之一，林在范就感觉自己被紧紧的绞住了，拍拍屁股告诉小兔要放松，谁知道小兔扭了扭屁股松下来，也跟着吞进去一大半。

“还要吗？”

“恩恩，恩恩不要了，太大了……啊……”

林在范记得指南上说，小兔说不要就是就是觉得舒服的意思。

“说谎的小兔没有排骨汤喝。”

林在范停下来提醒他。

段宜恩主动退了半步将整根性器纳进小穴里，贴着林在范的下腹晃了晃。

这兔子真的很会玩儿火。

林在范捏住两边的臀瓣开始大力的进出，每一次都把淡粉色的媚肉艹翻出来，再狠狠的插到最深。

“啊……啊在范……慢……一点……”

到嘴边的话也都被插成了片段，跟着粘腻的娇喘一起溢出来。

囊带啪啪的打在臀肉上，在那里流下一片粉红，林在范找到肠壁上的凸起不住研磨，段宜恩觉得自己大脑开始出现空白，整个人都被性事的快感占据了，内壁不自主的收缩，夹的深入的人也低声呻吟着。

“不行……在范……要……来了啊……”

“一起……”

本是已经射过一次的人，段宜恩还是被林在范的艹弄勾得射了第二次，射出的不多，尽数滴在木地板上，淫荡的有些刺眼，林在范也尽数射进了段宜恩的湿热的后穴里。

事后林在范抱着小兔去浴室清理，虽然不知道兔子有怎样的生理反应，但林在范还是乖乖帮人把留在里面的液体都清了个干净。

“这样恩恩就可以给在范生孩子了吗？”

段宜恩赤裸着坐在浴缸里，带着潮红未退的脸问林在范。

“或许吧。”

“生孩子可真好啊。”

“那再来一次？”


End file.
